Before I die
by DarkYukina Chii55
Summary: Everyone knew that Sawada Tsunayoshi, the young Vongola Boss is going to die during the war with the Millefiore. Before he dies, he asked everyone to grant a wish. What is his wish? His last wish? Read if you want to find out.


Title : Before I die

Summary : Everyone knew that Sawada Tsunayoshi, the young Vongola Boss is going to die during the war with the Millefiore. Before he dies, he asked everyone to grant a wish. What is his wish? His last wish? Read if you want to find out.

Disclaimers : Author doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and it's characters. You may take it only with my permission.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

A/N : Actually I'm in the progress of finishing a 8027 fan fiction but I don't know how to upload the second chapter. Can you please PM me and tell how to do it? I seriously don't understand how to do it. Sorry for the wrong grammar. I decided to write this before I'm out of idea about writing it. Anyway review please~._.

"I'm talking"

'I'm thinking'

Normal POV

Flashback

"It's finally time huh?" The young Vongola Boss asked his right-hand man. Tsunayoshi put a fake smile on his face only to not worry his best friend since high school. Gokudera just gulped and nodded.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun, what do you think is going to happen to me?" Tsunayoshi asked. Gokudera was shocked when his boss asked him that question with a painful voice.

"It'll be okay, tenth. I know it will be," Gokudera answered. He can't bare of losing his boss during tomorrow's war. He walked away from his Tsunayoshi's room and saw Yamamoto but this time, it's not a happy-go-lucky Yamamoto. His face is so sad he actually thought that they buy in front of him would cry at the moment he was staring at him.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun? Can I ask your help just this once?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"I'll do anything for you tenth!" Gokudera replied. He got a bad feeling about this.

"Can you take care of everything when I'm gone?" Tsunayoshi asked while looking to Gokudera.

"Tenth! What are you talking about now! Stop saying things like that! You'll make me worry about your safety and your life more!" Gokudera yelled. Tsunayoshi knew that this would happen so he decided to calm the furious Storm Guardian at the moment.

"Gokudera-kun, no matter how much I don't want to say those words, but it can't be helped. I don't know what's going to happen to me tomorrow and I don't want you to be sad when something bad happened to me," Tsunayoshi explained. His right-hand man never expected that the boss would be worry about him.

"I understand Tenth. Now will you excuse me," Gokudera said with a painful voice. When he walked away from Tsunayoshi's room, he saw Yamamoto leaning towards the wall.

"It's tomorrow right, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked without looking at Gokudera.

"Yeah," Gokudera replied simply and walked away from him. Yamamoto let out a sigh and remembered what Tsunayoshi told him yesterday.

"Ne, Yamamoto. If I die…. Can you please take care of Gokudera?" Tsunayoshi pleaded. Yamamoto looked at Tsunayoshi with a surprised expression.

"Tsuna, what are you talking about now? There is no way that you're going to die during the war. Believe me," Yamamoto tried to convince Tsunayoshi and himself. Somehow he feels really sad when the Vongola Boss said that.

"Yamamoto… Can you help me with this one wish? Pretty please Yamamoto? It maybe will be my last wish to you," Tsunayoshi said with a sad and painful voice. "Alright Tsuna, if that's what you want," Yamamoto said. There was no longer a smile on his face. It's only written with pain on his usual face.

His thought were interrupted when he heard Ryohei called him.

"Yamamoto, can we talk for a while?" Ryohei asked. Yamamoto just nodded and they went to a nearby hall to talk.

"Yamamoto, I'm worried about Sawada," Ryohei stated. "He never say stuffs like that. Never," Ryohei continued. Yamamoto stared at Ryohei and asked, "What did he say? Tell me."

"Sawada told me to take care of the girls especially Kyoko. That's weird. He never said those stuffs to me with a sad voice as long as I know him. I wonder what's gotten to him," Ryohei explained.

"I think I know the reason but I rather not talking about it since someone is ease dropping us right now," Yamamoto stated while trying to hide the pain in his voice. "You don't have to hide, you can come out now Gokudera," Yamamoto continued.

"No way. I have my works need to be done," Gokudera then walked away after saying those words. He actually felt tears falling down from his eyes as he walk towards his room.

Tsunayoshi walked towards Hibari's base hopefully to find him at there. Luck was on his side at that day when he bumped to Hibari when he was on his way to his base.

"Hibari-san, can we talk for a while?" Tsunayoshi asked. Hibari stared at the brunette in front of him. Somehow, he felt like hearing what the brunette wanted to talk about now.

"Sure. Meet me at my room at 3 today," Hibari answered and walked away to somewhere. Tsunayoshi just nodded and walked towards Chrome's room. But he didn't expect Mukuro to appear in her room. But that wouldn't be a problem since he wanted to talk about the same thing at Mukuro and Chrome. He guess that it'll be okay if he only talked to the male only.

"Oya? What business do you have hear young Vongola~" Mukuro asked while holding his trident.

"I want to talk something to you before the war," Tsunayoshi braced himself and explained to the illusionist in front of him. Mukuro just stared at the brunette and nodded, letting him to tell what he wanted to talk about.

"Can you please stop fighting with Hibari-san and take care of Chrome, Ken and Chikusa?" Tsunayoshi asked. Mukuro was very shocked and asked, "Oya? Why are you asking me to do that? It's rare for you to ask something like that to me. Did something happen?" Mukuro asked with a serious tone. No matter how much he wanted to have Tsunayoshi's body for his own, but this is just to strange. He felt worried for some reason.

"Nothing just can you help me with this last wish of mine?" Tsunayoshi asked with a painful voice. Mukuro looked away from the brunette and just gave him a nod.

"Thanks a lot," Tsunayoshi said that and walked out from the room. Mukuro sighed. 'I wonder what's gotten into him today? He's acting a little bit weird today.'

Tsunayoshi walked towards Hibari's room. How in the hell can he be late by just talking to Kyoko and the others? 'Hibari-san is so going to kill me because of this,' Tsunayoshi thought. The idea of getting bitten to death by Hibari was a terrifying one.

Tsunayoshi entered into the room just to meet one of Hibari's tonfa on his throat.

"You're late herbivore," Hibari stated while glaring at Tsunayoshi.

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry about it," Tsunayoshi apologised calmly. Somehow, he doesn't fear Hibari who was ready to kill him anytime at the moment.

"Fine. I'll make an exception this time," Hibari answered and took a seat on his sofa. He told Tsunayoshi to take a seat as well.

"So what do you want to talk about herbivore?" Hibari asked without wasting even a minute. Tsunayoshi mentally sighed. The guy in front of him can be so impatient at times like this.

"I have two things to tell to you. Firstly, can you help me by protecting everyone?" Tsunayoshi asked the Cloud Guardian who was staring at him with disbelief. Hibari just nodded and told the boy to continue what he wanted to say to him.

"And the last one, can you please stop fighting with Mukuro? Because I don't know if I can stop you both from fighting after this." That was the last straw. Hibari stood up and slapped the brunette. Tsunayoshi was surprised, to think that Hibari would slap him like that.

"What bullshit are you talking about now? I won't let you die no matter what happen," Hibari stated and walked towards the washroom. Tsunayoshi decided to just leave Hibari's room before anything bad happens.

Finally it's the day. The day when Tsunayoshi is going to face the Millefiore all alone without anyone accompanying him.

"Tenth, are you sure it'll be okay? I can accompany you to face them," Gokudera asked his boss before he entered the car.

"It'll be okay Gokudera-kun. I promise," Tsunayoshi stated while giving him a warm smile. Maybe, it's going to be the last one.

And so, Tsunayoshi went to the Millefiore's base. Everyone waited for him to come home safe especially Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Everything is going to be alright, don't worry that much, Gokudera," Yamamoto tried to calm the man. Gokudera just nodded. When someone knocked and opened the door, everyone waited for Tsunayoshi to say 'I'm back' to all of them. But it never happened. Instead, someone else was carrying Tsunayoshi. He told them that Byakuran killed him.

Everyone cried. Not to mention Hibari. He went to the washroom and cried alone in there. 'So that's why he told me that,' Hibari thought. Gokudera cried while screaming for Tsunayoshi's name. Yamamoto covered his crying face while Mukuro accidentally shed tears for the brunette. The girls can't believe that this happened to Tsunayoshi and cried like the others. Reborn was the one who can't believe this news a lot until he decided to meet Byakuran right at that moment but was stopped by Gokudera and Yamamoto.

They never thought that yesterday was the last day that they would meet their kind and loving boss. No matter how much they hoped, they knew that he can't bring him back alive.

-The End—

A/N : Sorry if the story was kinda bad. I'm really sorry. The characters are too OOC, I know that especially Hibari. Who would thought that he cried when he heard that Tsuna died? Anyway review please~

Do alert me if I have some grammar mistake and some typo. Stupid Microsoft Word e.e


End file.
